Cam hinges or lift hinges are commonly used in indoor applications where there is a need to lift the door to overcome thresholds or the like obstacles at floor level, or when the floor below the door is inclined or sloped. Conventional cam springs desire improvement in many regards.
What is desired is a cam hinge that is configured to have spring-assisted closing as a feature. Also desired is a cam hinge with spring assisted closing, with adjustability of the spring tension so as to permit adjustment of the closure speed.
The present disclosure advantageously provides a cam hinge having spring assisted closing, with adjustability of the spring tension to provide adjustable closing speed.